


Music association

by Alannada



Series: InuKag Week [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: Someone can't sleep at night





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Music // Yellow

His thoughts were wandering as he was trying to sleep. He thought about a group of musicans they had met the other day and were travelling with for almost a half of the afternoon. His ears were still tingling after the parting song they had played for them. It was a true miracle no one died after the performance. 

Inuyasha couldn't play any instrument, he didn't sing, but he could appreciate music. When it's played well. His sensitive ears could pick every misplaced note and he hated people who torment others with their off-key singing. Sitll, he could enjoy music when it's good. And not too loud.

As much as he associated people with their scents he did the same with the sounds they were making - he could recognize everyone of his friends by the sound of their footsteps. Sango, for example, was like erhu, especially when she was carrying her weapon on her back - she always put much more weight on one of her feet to support the heavy boomerang. It was just like two strings of erhu, her steady pace was quite quiet, despite the weight she was carrying and her fierce character. Miroku was like koto, his music was complex and ever-changing, so Inuyasha figured out he needed a lot of strings to show all of himself. Besides his walking pattern always changed since he had to flee from Sango or any other annoyed woman. 

Shippou's music was one of a little flute, playful and high-pitched - annoying more often than not, especially when he heard it for too long. Kirara's music was the song of her purring and meowing - like sounds of a dozen silver bells, varying in size, it went well with Sango's erhu. 

He associated himself with the sound of a drum - at first it was the sound of a great gong, big and strong - but also lonely. Now it was more like those drums which lead the melody, keep it steady and make sure other instruments wouldn't go crazy and stuff.

Kagome's music was his favourite. It was much like a harp - he had heard some harp music while visiting her time. A harp could weep and then laugh, just like Kagome could change her mood rapidly. A harp could express every emotion of Kagome's and its foreign music was much like her - otherwordly, intriguing, drawing his attention no matter what he was doing.

Resting on a branch above a small camp at night Inuyasha wondered if he could ask Totosai to make a harp for Kagome. He even thought he could try to learn how to play the thing just to do it for her. Would she like it? Or maybe she'd laugh at his pathetic attempts?

He stole a glance down from his spot on a tree branch just above Kagome's sleeping bag. The young miko sleeps on her back, her hands on both sides of her face, black hair fanned around her and tangled around her fingers. Her yellow bag pack was casting a shadow on her face, shielding it from the bright firelight. She couldn't hear the hanyou shift to a position allowing him to stare at her a little longer.

"Damn, I must go see the old geezer."

**Author's Note:**

> I know erhu isn't a traditional Japanese instrument and am not sure it was around in Inuyasha's time, but I like it and its music reminds me of Sango a little, so I couldn't resist to label it as hers in Inuyasha's mind. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
